Hear Ye
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Merlin invents a new type of announcement on a special occasion of Arthur admitting he was not ashamed to be with him. Fluff ensues. Merthur, quite obviously.


**Author's Note: This is a ridiculous little ficlet and it follows little rules of time as it mixes medieval times with new software of the eras and it all is to blame on the inspiration that I got when a very medieval commercial was played on my television this morning with the news reel running underneath it.**

**CAMELOT TIMES**

"Merlin, you don't understand, I have a kingdom to uphold," Arthur says, trying his best to walk ahead of his servant.

Merlin runs up to catch up with Arthur. "Arthur, you can't seriously expect me to say nothing. Are you really that ashamed of me?"

"Yes," Arthur jokes, not thinking that Merlin wouldn't get the joke and run off into the town. Arthur chases after him. "Merlin, I was kidding. Come on, I can't keep up."

Merlin stops once he's hit center town, smiling deviously at Arthur. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, Merlin, I'm not ashamed," Arthur says, clearly wanting them to head back inside.

Merlin looks over at one of the shops and sees a bell. Before Arthur can note what he's doing, Merlin's grabbed one of the bells and starts running down the street ringing it. "Hear ye, hear ye! King Arthur's sleeping with his servant and he's not ashamed to be!" Merlin runs faster back towards the kingdom, repeating the message over and over again.

Arthur looks like he's about to blow a gasket. "MERLIN GET BACK HERE!"

Merlin just keeps running and laughs through his words a bit when he catches the expressions on the faces of the knights. Gwaine can't keep his cool and hunches over himself in laughter, grabbing Percival's shaking side for support. Leon mumbles something about how 'teaching Arthur poetry' did seem like a fishy excuse from Merlin not so long ago when just the two of them were out at night.

Arthur glares at his knights. "Could you, you know, be helpful?"

"He's no threat," Lancelot says in between chuckles. "I really think Merlin's hit his stride."

Arthur takes back to running to find Merlin, only to find that Merlin is standing right in front of the door ringing the bell still, no more words escaping. "In hindsight, that might have been a bit overdramatic."

"You think?" Arthur asks in a furious tone before stomping by Merlin into his living quarters, Merlin on his trail.

"It's not so bad…is it?" Merlin asks in a smaller voice, now feeling a bit guilty as he sets the bell down on the closest table.

Arthur takes a deep breath. "I don't know, Merlin, if I'm already the laughing stock in main Camelot for our relationship then what will it be like when it stretches further? You didn't even announce it properly."

"What should I have said?" Merlin asks, plopping on to the edge of Arthur's bed.

Arthur sighs, looking over at Merlin. "You made it sound like I was having some tawdry affair with you when you know it's much more than that."

"It is?" Merlin asks, at first serious but then realizing by the 'how could you not know that' look on Arthur's face that he could turn it into a joke. "I thought I'm rather pretty enough to be your mistress."

Arthur walks over and sits on the bed beside Merlin. "I think I'm in love with you."

"Woah, hey, this is moving far too quickly for you. I mean, do we have to detox another love potion? Because, just tell me now before-" Merlin's remarks are cut off with a kiss.

Arthur parts and takes a deep breath. "I've only known you for four years, but it's a bit sudden, sure."

"We've just gotten together – are you saying this entire time?" Arthur rolls his eyes at Merlin's words. Merlin riles up in frustration. "All those years we could have been together? Forget it, Arthur, you are just cruel."

"Apparently not, because if you had done that when my father was king," Arthur starts, not knowing how to properly finish that statement.

"What? Off with my head? I'm not that stupid," Merlin replies softly, collapsing back onto Arthur's bed.

"Ah, but you are an idiot. My idiot, even," Arthur says as he joins Merlin in lying on the bed.

Merlin sighs. "It's only fair then if I admit I love you too, isn't it prat?"

Arthur smiles softly and rolls over on top of Merlin. "Now that, that's what you should have said."

"What?" Merlin says, temporarily distracted by the new weight on top of him – not entirely a foreign concept with them, but still it's distracting.

Arthur leans down to start kissing at Merlin's neck. "Hear ye, hear ye – who says something like that, on a side note," Arthur breaks to sit up in Merlin's lap, letting the sorcerer move up underneath him to be sitting back against the pillows and his headboard. "King Arthur and his servant, Sorcerer Merlin, have fallen in love."

"I can get the bell and go for another run," Merlin suggests with a short smile before Arthur's lips descend onto his once again and he reaches up to tangle his fingers in Arthur's hair.

Arthur laughs as he pulls away. "Perhaps in the morning," Arthur suggests as he starts to move his lips down to Merlin's neck again, tugging away the neckerchief and throwing it off to the side somewhere to be forgotten.

Merlin moans low in his throat as Arthur starts to move in his lap and wraps his arms around Arthur, letting his hands hold on Arthur's lower back and continue to push their groins together. Merlin fakes a yawn. "Ah, in the morning, it is getting pretty late."

Arthur looks up at Merlin with concern. "If you're really tired, I mean," Arthur starts before Merlin cuts him off with his lips.

"I love you, idiot," Merlin says before leaning in to catch Arthur's lips again and they both move on into the night together.

The next morning, Merlin is up bright and early. Arthur doesn't notice until he hears the ringing of a bell that his love has left bed. "_Mer_lin, come back to bed, it's too early!"

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Merlin begins as he walks down the hallway and Arthur climbs out of bed to chase after him.

"NOT YET!" Arthur says as he wraps his arms around Merlin's waist, turning the sorcerer around to look at him. "Come back to bed?" Arthur pleads, leaning forward to kiss Merlin once gently.

"Nonsense, let's hear the news!" Gwaine says as he steps out from around the corner, Percival by his side in regular garments.

Merlin smiles brightly. "I'd more than kindly wait to say my news until you two have said yours."

Percival turns red and starts to walk away, pulling Gwaine with him. "Merlin, that bell later?"

"Anytime, Gwaine," Merlin says with a wink as they walk away.

Merlin turns back to a shocked Arthur. "How long have you known about that?"

"Months, just never been the right time to say it," Merlin extends as he pulls Arthur along. "Perhaps then we can make a bigger announcement later? I was thinking about it. Although my thing with the bell, would that not be a convenient way to say news?"

"Perhaps," Arthur admits, staying close to Merlin's side as they walk towards breakfast. Arthur keeps hold of Merlin's arm.

Merlin looks at Arthur right before they walk into the dining hall. "You are okay with walking in like this?"

"Yes," Arthur says before placing a peck on Merlin's lips. "Aren't you?"

Merlin nods, looking like a young child surrounded by sweets as they walk inside holding hands. Gwen smiles from her spot at the dining table next to Lancelot.


End file.
